The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a receipt printing controller for use in an electronic cash register for controlling receipt printing and issuing operations.
In the conventional electronic cash register, there were provided means for printing business records on a journal for recording purposes and means for printing and issuing slips of sales to the customers. In some cases there is only the need to make entries on the journal without delivering sales slips to the customers. In such a case, a mechanical or electrical switch was provided for deciding whether the sales slips were to be issued. The mechanical switch comprised a manually operable lever for terminating the slip printing operation and the paper feeding operation, whereas the electrical type switch comprised a manual actuator for turning off and on power supply to printing magnets.
In the case of the electrical switch, the switch was necessarily actuated between the complete termination of the entry of a first group of data and the subsequent introduction of a second group of data. This meant that a timed relationship of operation of the electrical switch should be accurately controlled to inhibit the issuance of defective sales slips.